


All Right, Slow Down

by tacticalshovel



Series: This Is 'Normal' For Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cynthia running herself into the ground, F/F, Fluff, Fundraiser, Fundraiser for a kid's arts centre, Kissing, Overworking, event coordinating, fae, lots of fluff and concerned Evelyn, pretzels and gummy worms, talent show of sorts, technically androgynous character - but it's not mentioned, them being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacticalshovel/pseuds/tacticalshovel
Summary: Cynthia's just working herself too hard, and Evelyn decides to intervene.Pretty much just pure fluff - a look into Cynthia and Evelyn's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not much happens. Just be ready for some fluff and kids performing for a fundraiser.

Were the circumstances different, Evelyn would be grinning uncontrollably as she watches her girlfriend flit around the community centre gym. However, she’s frowning. Her girlfriend, Cynthia, is going from person to person, wasting her energy trying to deal with everything herself. This fundraiser might be one of the most important ones for the Magnolia Children’s Arts Centre, but Cynthia is doing way too much. Evelyn doesn’t think she’s had a break since she started.

Cynthia is talking to one lady, a volunteer most likely, and is looking a little pale, paler than usual. Evelyn doesn’t like to get involved when she’s in her ‘work’ mode, and she usually doesn’t have to, but it seems like things have gotten a little out of hand.

She decides to intervene, first by waving her arms to get Cynthia attention. It doesn’t taker her long to see that it’s not working. Cynthia is immersed in her conversation, pointing to something on the woman’s clipboard and gesturing to the stage. The woman nods along as she talks, just as enthralled, so Evelyn tries a different tactic.

“Cynthia!” she calls across the room, making her way through the crowd. “Cynthia,” she repeats when she finally reaches her, pulling her from the conversation. “Can I talk to you?” Cynthia holds up a finger and quickly finishes telling the older woman something before turning back, slightly out of breath. Evelyn’s frown deepens. Cynthia is a fae, so she must have been going at this for several hours in order to be out this out of breath.

“What do you need?” asks Cynthia, her gaze continuously moving around the room. Evelyn places her hands on either side of her girlfriend’s face and waits until she makes eye contact.

“You need to slow down,” she tells her, persisting when Cynthia scoffs and tries to move away. “You’re over working yourself, you’re actually running out of energy!”

“No, I’m not,” protests Cynthia, though she doesn’t bother trying to remove Evelyn’s hands from her face. Evelyn gives her a look.

“How long have you been here?” she asks. Cynthia averts her gaze. This concerns Evelyn even more. “Cynthia, when did you get here?”

“Ten thirty,” she answers, looking almost embarrassed. Evelyn sighs.

“Did you at least take a lunch break?” When she doesn’t say anything right away Evelyn knows the answer. “Come on,” she says, taking her hands away to link their fingers together. “Let’s go sit down somewhere.”

“I still have stuff to deal with!” she exclaims, attempting to put up resistance but realizing she has no energy left to do so. “I don’t have time to take a break.” Evelyn stops in her tracks and whirls around, pulling her into a hug.

“You need to stop for a bit,” she says, talking into Cynthia’s bright red hair. Cynthia brings her hand up to run it through her girlfriend’s hair in a soothing motion. She can tell that she’s upset. “You’re draining yourself and you haven’t eaten since this morning.” She pulls back from her hug to place a light kiss on her lips. “Let’s go get you something to eat, I’m sure that the whole thing won’t crash and burn in the few minutes you’re relaxing.” Cynthia grabs her hand and squeezes it.

“Thanks,” she says, quietly. “I’m just- it’s just difficult to not deal with all of the little-”

“I know,” Evelyn cuts her off. “That’s why I’m going to force you to take a break.” She looks at Cynthia out of the corner of her eye and smiles. “I’ll put up a barrier around us if I have to.” Cynthia laughs, and Evelyn loves it, it reminds her of tinkling bells.

They grab a couple snack bags from the concession and find two chair pushed up against the back wall with a decent view of the stage. They open the separate sandwich bags of pretzels and gummy worms, digging in and watching as the Tiny Tots Dance Troup marches through their routine, dressed as daisies, set to the Beatles Obladi Oblada.

“Marcia sure is one hell of a character,” comments Evelyn, referring to the dance instructor currently calling instructions from in front of the stage. Cynthia giggles and rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, smiling softly.

“I’m so proud of what these kids have accomplished,” she says when the song ends and dancers bow, almost in unison. “They work so hard and it pays off.” Evelyn puts her arm around Cynthia, pulling her close. They stay like while the next act is presented and four thirteen-year-olds take the stage, each of them holding a violin. Evelyn mentally prepares herself for an out-of-tune rendition of some pop song and is pleasantly surprised when she hears one of Beethoven’s symphonies.  
“Huh,” she hums quietly.

“You were expected Taylor Swift or something, weren’t you?” chuckles Cynthia.

“Something like that,” she replies. “They’re actually pretty good.”

“They really are.”

Evelyn convinces Cynthia to rest for a good twenty minutes until she regains enough energy that she doesn’t want to sit still.

“I promise I won’t overwork myself,” she assures Evelyn. “I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly and that they don’t need my help!” She then runs off with a smile and immediately gains the attention of several volunteers, all with questions. Evelyn sighs and returns her gaze to the stage. She’ll check up on her in a while.

Once the final act of the evening is done and the parents are shuffling their kids to their cars, Cynthia sits down with a huff beside Evelyn. She pulls her girlfriend close and starts carefully carding her fingers through her short brown hair.

“Is your job done for tonight?” asks Evelyn, sitting up and removing Cynthia’s fingers from her hair. Cynthia smiles and leans in for a kiss.  
“Mm hmm,” she murmurs into the kiss before pulling back. “My work here is done. The cleanup crew knows where everything goes and they don’t seem to need any help.”

“That’s good,” comments Evelyn, glancing down at her watch. “We have some time before Gretta’s closes, want anything?” Cynthia nods.

“Sure,” she says, standing up and stretching a bit. “Why don’t we grab something to go and take it home. We can watch a movie or something.” She links their hands together and they make their way to the exit.

“Sound like a plan.” Evelyn beams at Cynthia, kissing her on the nose as they walk, causing Cynthia to giggle.

“You’re so silly,” she laughs, shoving her shoulder lightly.

Evelyn just smiles.


End file.
